


[Podfic] An Intoxicating Combination

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [3]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fur Kink, Leather Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene sinks into the pleasures of fur and leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Intoxicating Combination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Intoxicating Combination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517674) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



[You can download the mp3 file here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?y37glb7s8gfu3u7)

[ You can stream it on soundcloud here.](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/underworld-an-intoxicating)


End file.
